Windsong
by kagamination-heart
Summary: Ever wondered how Mai and Zuko met? I based the name off the font I wrote it in, if anyone was curious.


Windsong

How could this be? Azula and Ty Lee were enjoying their cartwheels, but I, in turn, am worthless in that forte. As they frolicked around, I sat there near the bottom of the tree, staring in obvious envy. It's not that I wasn't flexible; I just preferred not to use it to do meaningless little cartwheels. It wasn't my first time here, no of course not. But Azula had promised Ty Lee and I that we would finally meet her brother, someone who she referred to as a beginner in firebending. I could not firebend, so it didn't make much of a difference to me whether or not he was good at the technique or not. I just wanted to meet him, as after all my time here it was one of the only things I haven't managed to see here. I just wanted to meet him, as after all my time visiting the castle with Ty Lee to see Azula it was one of the only things I haven't managed to see here. I had dressed well today, as well as I could, though I am still young. Azula didn't comment about it much, not like I expected her to. Just said it was nice. Ty Lee didn't dress unlike the usual, her brown hair was still in a braid, and she was still wearing pink.

Unusually, I was actually excited today, though I still appeared to look bored. How could it that I was so looking forward to the day where I met the nuisance of Azula's life? The only reason I was even noticed by people in the Royal Fire Academy for Girls was because I was friends with Azula and Ty Lee. And the only reason that happened was because the Fire Princess noticed how I threw knives. I had often thrown knives at my bedroom wall, it was from the pure boredom that progressed to this. My parents always wanted me to be quiet, and I did. The only real joy I actually felt was from being with Ty Lee. I was uninterested in cartwheels, though it was a bit interesting when Azula failed to accomplish them in her first try. I've seen her get better through the years, but Ty Lee was more flexible, and therefore completed her cartwheels completely and perfectly each and every time. It didn't amaze me though; I always drifted off through these sessions.

"Your aura is still gray and dingy, Mai. You should really show some more emotion."

"I am showing more emotion." I tried doing just that by saying those words, but the attempt failed. Ty Lee shrugged and went back to doing cartwheels with Azula. It just so happened that I wasn't paying much attention to them, and more to the pond. I looked around more, still wondering when I was going to meet the strange Fire Prince this day. Azula had told me and Ty Lee, though Azula wasn't much for promises. They caught my attention back when Azula started laughing and Ty Lee was on the ground. I saw a grown women and a young man maybe my age was strolling past. They were dull, by their attire was somewhat similar to Azula's. I noticed that the boy was cute, and my face flushed and I tried to hide a smile from Azula. Now I knew who this was, and I was completely disgusted with myself for even thinking that Azula's brother was even cute!

Azula saw this, I know she did. And then she called her brother towards us. I think his name was Zuko? I didn't know for sure. But after the short introduction, I sure did. I could hear her talking to her mom, to play convince Zuko with them? So that's what she was talking about when she said that they were to meet her. I could hear her tone, as sweet and convincing as it was, and her mother walking away. A game.. what kind of game? I found out soon, as Azula had gotten an apple, and was now placing it on my head, as innocent as ever.

"You try to knock of the apple from the opponent's head. Like this!" Azula firebended, and the apple upon my head caught on fire. The next thing I was aware of, Zuko was running towards me, the apple fell from my head when he came in contact with me, and we both fell into the small pond. My eyes were wide. He was on top of me. Sure, I just met him, and he was cute. But he was Azula's brother. AZULA'S! How could I even consider...but he was so cute.

"Hahaha! See? I told you it would work!"

"Aw, you look to cute together!"

I was looking up at Azula and Ty Lee, as was Zuko. Great, they had this mapped out? I mean, I didn't so mind when I got past the fact they didn't include me in on this little plan of theirs. I would have been all for it, Azula would've seen. "You two are such, UGH!" Zuko was already walking away. That was just great! Then his mother came out, saying that their uncle had sent them a letter.

"Girls are SO crazy!" The words resounded in my head. Girls are so crazy... It was hardly fair, I had played no part in this, though I would have thoroughly enjoyed it if I had.

Azula and Zuko left, and Ty Lee and I were left here. We exchanged a little shrug, and we had a little conversation.

"Do you really think that we look cute together?"

"Of course! And your aura's not so dingy."

"Really?" I tried going back to my so called dingy state.

"It's not working, Mai. Mai is in looove, Mai is in looove!"

"Am not!" I stormed away. Now, if only I could find Zuko. He was probably inside. Now, I haven't seen Zuko apart from today, but I've been on raids with Ty Lee and Azula, so that meant I knew where his room was. His bed was quite huge, so to speak, could fit me, Ty Lee, and Azula there. We've jumped on in before, though I was still lacking emotion then. We mostly took his possessions, though Azula said she had placed them back. And now, I needed to find his room. Left turn, go all the way down, right turn, go halfway down, omit another right turn, last door down the hall. It was a nice little room, and I threw the door open.

Zuko was already there, as I had expected. He had a dagger in his hand, form the little detail it possessed, I could see pearls.

"Sorry about the pond...Azula's like that, but I'm sure you know that. May I maybe see that?" Before he could react, it was already in my hand. He didn't protest though, so I threw it at the wall. Actually, I threw it where one of his paintings were. "Okay, let me go to the point. I just met you. I'm sorry about Azula and Ty Lee. But I really like you."

It seemed to catch him by surprise, as he wasn't talking about anything. But he did walk towards me. And then past me. My hopes vanished, as he was walking to the door. Was he going to walk out? No, he was only closing the door. "Would it be right if I said the same too?" He walked towards me again, and didn't stop until he was right in front of me. "Because I like you too." Then... he kissed me.


End file.
